Waking Up Married
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: When they rangers go to Vegas 3 years after defeating Xandried.Things get alittle crazy.Things happen and things are forgotten.Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Waking Up Married

Chapter 1:Road Trip!

Emily and I have been dating for 3 years and I'm getting ready to propose to her.I've talked to her dad about it and he said that I could marry Xandried is history,we defeated him 3 years ago and right after we defeated him,I asked Emily if she would go out with me and she said here we are,3 years later and still going 've never been in a real big fight and when we have one it's rather small and we make up about 5,10 minutes love each other so much that are relationship is one I'll never let go even moved in together about a year things have been great.

Me,Emily,Kevin,Mia,Mike,Mike's girlfriend Hailey,Antonio,His girlfriend Maria,and his son Carlos,witch is 2,are going to Vegas for were all packed up and ready to ,Maria,Carlos,Mia,Kevin,and Mike were all able to fit in Antonio's van,but me and Emily went in my red pick up all met up at Mia and Kevin's place (they were married) and we all loaded up and left.I helped Emily in the truck and we followed Antonio who showed the and I talked all the way there until we stopped for all stopped for lunch at a dinner about 120 miles from all talked and ate for about 45 minutes and then we were back on the and I sat there in a comfortable silence for about 30 minutes until we started talking talked all the way to the hotel and then we all piled in our called me about 2 hours after arriving and asked if we were up on going to town that night.I told him that we were.I told Emily and we started to get ready.

**SORRY IF THESE ARE VERY SHORT CHAPTERS BUT I COULD ONLY THROW IN WHAT I THOUGH WAS APROPRIATE FOR EACH CHAPTER.I PROMISE THE CHAPTERS WILL BE GOOD.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS SAMURAI,SABAN I DID JAYDEN AND EMILY WOULD BE DATING BY NOW.**


	2. Chapter 2

Waking Up Married

Chapter 2:Vi Va Las Vegas!

Emily was in the shower while I was getting ready.I wore dark jeans and a red dress came out of the shower about 5 minutes after I was got got ready in the bathroom and came out about 30 minutes later wearing a yellow knee length dress with black heels.I gave a dog whistle,causing Emily to blush."Thanks,Jay,and may I say you look dashing tonight,"she said.I blushed."Well then,shall we go?"I ask her taking her hand."We shall,"Emily walked to Antonio's hotel all went as soon as the others got walked to a local dinner and well,all I can say is things went downhill from all got drunk **(I am not the type to write about people being drunk,but this is a key concept in the story)** and then I asked Emily to marry me **(Like I said,they're HIGHLY INTOXICATED!)** and we went to one of those Elvis impersonaters and got went back to the hotel room and made love.**(Remember HIGHLY INTOXICATED!)**Right now this is the best night of my life!I love Emily,and now she's mine forever.

**LIKE I SAID,REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTERS,BUT I PUT WHAT I THINK WHAT IS APPROPRIATE FOR THE CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS SAMURAI,SABAN !**


	3. Chapter 3

Waking Up Married

Chapter 3:What The Heck Happened Last Night?

I woke up with Emily tangled in my arms.I let out a groggy moan and my head started ,so I wake up with Emily tangled in my arms and a pounding the heck did Antonio get us into last night?I'll figure that out soon enough.I heard Emily moan and I looked at just as I turned my head I saw a wedding band on my left hand.I knew Emily and I weren't married when we got here,so now I ask,WHAT THE HECK DID WE DO WITH ANTONIO AND THE OTHERS LAST NIGHT?I'm pretty sure he won't remember anything either,but hey it's worth a ,right now I have to see if Emily remembers anything."Morinig,baby,"I said as I kissed her lips."Moring,babe,"She said."I know this may sound strange but do you remember anything from last night?"I ask her hoping to get some answers."All I remember is an Elvis impersonater at this place,that's all,"she she looked at her left hand."Okay,I think I remember what Elvis was there for,"She says."We can go have it..."I say before she cuts me off."No,"she says,"I want to be married to you,Jayden.""Good,"I say,"I want to be married to you too,Em."I kissed her she sat up,she grabbed her head,indicating that she had the sane headache that I did."You call Antonio and see if he remembers anything that happened last night,I'm going to find some pain reliver,"I say as I got out of called Antonio and good news for us,he remembered everything that told Emily that he got everything on made a plan to meet at his room at lunch to watch what is going to be interesting.

**SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTERS.I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY,BUT THERE'S ONLY 1 CHAPTER LEFT SO,UMM,.I WISH IT WAS LONGER BUT I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS SAMURAI!**


	4. Chapter 4

Waking Up Married

Chapter 4:Putting The Puzzle Pieces Together

Emily and I left for Antonio's room at walked to his room hand in hand.I couldn't believe we were now married.I just couldn' would've thought that we would get married in Vegas.

We got to his room and I knocked on the came to the door and opened welcomed us in and let us sit in the small living ,Kevin,and Mike were already put the tape in and we all were in had no idea what kind of trouble we got was so bad.I don't want to talk about it.I just don' even got the wedding on tape witch was pretty all laughed though,because well,it was just hilarious.

"Now we have a bigger question you guys,"Mia says after we finished watching the video,"Are you guys going to stay married or...""We are going to stay married,"I say kissing Emily head."Aw,yea!"Mia all talked for awhile until we diceded to go get something to eat AWAY from didn't want anything else bad happening around all enjoyed our vacation in Vegas,but we really were glad to be home when we got back.I will never forget our Las will Emily and the others.

**YEA!DONE!I HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED IT!I THINK IT TURNED OUT PRETTY WELL!PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS SAMURAI!I CAN ONLY DREAM!**


End file.
